fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Natsu Dragneel vs. Zero
Natsu Dragneel vs. Zero is a fight fought between Fairy Tail Mage Natsu Dragneel and Guild Master of the Oración Seis: Zero. Prologue Right before Nirvana's fire is able to hit the Cait Shelter Guild, it redirects at the last second, thrown-off balance by a sudden blast to one of its legs. As the entirety of the forbidden device tilts, it is revealed that the Magical Bomber Airship of Blue Pegasus, Christina, is responsible for Nirvana's misfire, and is manned by the remaining members of the Allied Forces. Hibiki Lates contacts those aboard Nirvana via Archive and Telepathy, revealing to them that Eve Tearm was the one who combined his Snow Magic with Christina's ammunition to fire at Nirvana, while Lyon Vastia used his Ice-Make to create a makeshift wing for the one that was lost, with Sherry Blendy and Ren Akatsuki using their Doll Attack and Air Magics, respectively, to help keep the ship airborne.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 157, Pages 4-11 Hibiki then tells those aboard Nirvana that they're all pretty much spent, and they can't handle anything more than that blast to the device's leg. Moments after he says this, Christina starts losing altitude as Sherry collapses in exhaustion, with Ren quickly rushing to her aid. Hibiki informs the combatants on Nirvana to not worry about them, but to listen, as he managed to find a way to stop the Magical Weapon's assault via his Archive Magic. He goes on to explain that Nirvana's legs are in reality valves that draw Magic from the earth, and that Lacrima crystals at the top of these legs control this absorption process. If these Lacrima are destroyed all at once, Nirvana can be halted. However, they cannot be destroyed one at a time because the other Lacrima will just regenerate the one that's lost. Having said this, Hibiki uploads the exact timing of when they are destroy the Lacrima in their heads, a period of twenty minutes while Nirvana recharges. At this moment, Zero jacks Hibiki's telepathy, complimenting the Allied Forces on their impressive performance, and informs them that Nirvana cannot be stopped, because he is standing in front of one of the Lacrima at that very moment. He gleefully states that he has already eliminated four of their comrades who tried to stop him. He then drops the connection.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 157, Pages 11-17 Carla, who is with Erza Scarlet, Jellal and Wendy Marvell, quickly realizes that they don't have the six Mages required to destroy all the Lacrima. As they attempt to figure out who is capable of accomplishing this, Wendy states that she can't use destructive Magic, leaving only Erza and Jellal as candidates. Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki, from somewhere else on Nirvana, reminds them that he's there as well, upping their Mage count to three, but still leaving them three short. On Christina, Lyon, although exhausted, speaks out to Gray Fullbuster, stating that he can't lose to scum, as he is a student of Ur. Following in his example, Sherry calls out to Lucy Heartfilia, stating that even though she can't stand her, she always puts her all into everything, and that if she were to die, it would leave a terrible aftertaste in her mouth. Wendy and Erza both attempt to contact Natsu, while Carla does the same with Happy. Hibiki then calls out to Natsu and asks if he can hear their voices. Their inspiring words turn out not to be in vain, as the fallen Fairy Tail Mages get up once more, determined to rejoin the fight.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 157, Pages 17-20Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 158, Page 2-3 Hibiki informs them that he has uploaded a map to each of their heads, and that each of the Lacrima are marked with a number. He then tells them to pick a number while the connection still lasts, prompting Natsu to pick the first, Gray the second, Lucy the third, Ichiya the fourth and Erza the fifth. Jellal almost says that he'll take number six, but Erza stops him before he can say anything further, prompting Natsu to ask if there's someone else there. Before anything else can be said, however, the connection between the Allied Forces breaks as Hibiki runs out of power. Erza informs Jellal that he can't let Natsu know of him yet because he still doesn't know the circumstances and would treat him an enemy. Although exhausted, they all proceed to move out to their stations, and are reminded that they cannot expect backup if they happen to run into Zero. Ichiya, although still tied to a stick, hops away to his station, swearing that he cannot let those who count on him down. Meanwhile, Natsu arrives at his destination, which also happens to be where Zero is located. Smirking, the Dark Guild Master asks what business the Fire Dragon Slayer has with him. Natsu grins and states that they'll see who will get destroyed in the end, him or Zero.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 158, Pages 4-9 Meanwhile, Erza tells her companions that Zero is most likely at Lacrima #1. Wendy recognizes this particular location to be the one that Natsu chose to handle, with Erza commenting that Natsu has an extremely good sense of smell, and she doesn't doubt that he chose that Lacrima because he knew Zero would be there. Wendy starts to worry about Natsu but Erza tells her to not underestimate him. She then heads off to Lacrima #5 and tells Jellal to go to #6. However, Jellal looks a bit stunned, clutching his head with one hand as he echoes the name, "Natsu Dragneel".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 158, Pages 9-11 Battle Natsu charges towards Zero with his fists aflame, but misses as the Dark Mage casually dodges to one side. He then follows up with a kick, which is similarly avoided, and a Fire Dragon's Roar. As the smoke subsides, however, Zero is revealed to have taken on the breath attack with his bare hands and is completely unaffected by it. He swiftly counters with Dark Capriccio. Natsu dodges the attack and it hits the wall behind him. However, Zero warns him that he shouldn't think that his Magic is the same as Brain's. His words ring true as his last attack suddenly bursts through the ground, catching Natsu off guard and directly hitting him numerous times. Laughing, Zero watches the spectacle, reiterating the Dragon Slayer's previous words of which one of them will be destroyed first, and declaring that it's pretty obvious which one of them will share this distinction now. Ignoring the man's taunts, Natsu uses Fire Dragon's Iron Fist to defend against Dark Capriccio, managing to stop the penetrating Magic, which leaves him panting heavily afterwards. Zero states that he finds Natsu's tactic very interesting, but his admiration turns to surprise as something else suddenly shoots Natsu. The shooter is revealed to be Jellal, smiling maliciously, who went to Natsu's site instead of Lacrima Six. Zero inquires if his memories have returned.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 158, Pages 11-20 Jellal confirms the return of his memories. In anger, Natsu charges toward Jellal to attack him, but the man blasts him with fire, stopping him in his tracks. Natsu reminds him that fire won't work against him, with Jellal replying that he remembers this fact, and that he also remembers that the other is Natsu, "the ray of hope". This statement surprises Zero and confuses Natsu. Jellal goes on to state that as Natsu is the Dragon Slayer of Fire, his powers will be amplified by the power of flames, leading Natsu to look in wonder at the fire Jellal shot into him. As Zero declares that the man's memories have not all returned, Jellal concurs, stating that only his memories of Natsu have returned. However, he declares that his position remains unchanged and that he will help stop Nirvana. When Natsu is still confused over this talk of memories, Jellal replies that prior to awakening in the Worth Woodsea, he has no recollection of his past whatsoever, save that he was the worst kind of villain, even though he is not aware of his actions. Regardless, Jellal is adamant about his current actions, stating that all he wants is to protect Wendy's guild and lend Natsu his strength.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 159, Pages 3-7 Enraged, Natsu rushes forward and punches Jellal, accusing him of attempting to deceive him. Jellal begs Natsu to accept the flame he's offering, but Natsu refuses to hear any of this, stating that he'll never forget the tears Erza shed because of Jellal's actions. Zero, displeased, tells them to take their argument somewhere else, sending a tendril of Darkness Magic their way. Before either of them can get hit, however, Jellal blocks the way, taking the blow for himself to protect Natsu, an action which momentarily reminds the Dragon Slayer of how Simon did the same thing back in the Tower of Heaven to protect him and Erza from Jellal's Altairis. Jellal collapses to the ground, informing Natsu that if he wishes to kill him, he can do it anytime, but as of that moment, he can give him the power to defeat Zero. Golden flames start to dance on Jellal's hand.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 159, Pages 8-12 Jellal reveals that the golden flame is called the Flame of Rebuke. He adds that he does not wish for Natsu's forgiveness, but only to give him strength because he believes in him as Erza does. Face solemn, Natsu takes Jellal's hand, accepting the golden flames. He then devours them, while Jellal and Zero watch on. As he finishes his fiery meal, Jellal leaves everything up to him, and the Fire Dragon Slayer thanks him for his assistance. With a new confidence, Natsu declares that he'll use the strength Jellal offered him. Unfazed, Zero informs Natsu that by consuming those flames, he bears Jellal's sins. Natsu replies that Mages of Fairy Tail are used to bearing sins, and that the real sin is averting your eyes and failing to believe in other people. Engulfed in flames, Natsu tackles Zero, finally manages to both hit and damage his opponent.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 159, Pages 15-20 Natsu then grabs the Dark Guild Master by his shirt and throws him over his head, straight into the floor of the chamber. Quickly recovering, Zero shoots another Dark Capriccio towards Natsu, but he deflects it with a flick of his hand, greatly shocking the Dark Mage. Natsu quickly dashes towards Zero and physically hits him multiple times. When Zero retaliates with a kick, Natsu makes a comeback with a kick of his own. Face split with an insane smile, Zero uses the back of his hand to land a heavy blow to Natsu's skull, who promptly counters this with a Fire Dragon's Roar, sending Zero crashing into the ceiling. As he falls, Zero recognizes the Magic emanating from Natsu as Dragon ForceFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 159, Pages 20-22Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 66 As Zero looks on in pure shock, Natsu marvels at the Magic he obtained, commenting that it's the same as the feeling he got when he consumed Etherion before. Zero ponders the Mage's new power, smirking as he recalls how Dragon Force gives the user the same strength as an actual Dragon, the power to destroy everything. He then taunts Natsu to come at him with the power of a Dragon, with the Mage confidently stating that he can win with this power. Natsu then charges towards Zero.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 160, Pages 2-4 Zero blocks the attack and casts Dark Gravity, causing the floor beneath Natsu to crumble. Falling to the lower floors of Nirvana, Natsu narrowly avoids plummeting to his death. He has no time to rest, however, as Zero charges down at him, launching an attack, which Natsu manages to dodge. Engulfing both his hands with his Darkness Magic, Zero creates whip-like extensions, and strikes at the Dragon Slayer, who manages to evade the quick attacks, countering with another Fire Dragon's Roar. However, Zero emerges from these flames unscathed, managing to overwhelm Natsu with a vicious attack, and following up with a small burst of Darkness Magic, which sends Natsu flying backwards. Not willing to give his opponent anytime to rest, Zero launches multiple discs of Magic at Natsu, who manages to evades all of them. However, he is hit by Zero's follow-up attack, launching him into the nearest wall.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 160, Pages 7-11 Clasping his hands together, Zero subsequently casts more discs of Magic towards Natsu. Emerging from the smoke, Natsu lunges towards Zero, their fists and Magics clashing. A gleeful smile on his face, Zero draws back one hand, stating that it seems Natsu is not yet ready to draw out the full force of his power, and sends him crashing into a wall. He then kicks at Natsu's prostrate form, demanding to know if that's all the power a Dragon entails. As the Dragon Slayer struggles to rise, Zero brags about his level as the Master of Oración Seis, and how a mere Mage like Natsu from an ordinary guild could never compete with him. Struggling to his knees, Natsu states that he's not alone, and that everyone else's feelings and voices are supporting him and keeping him standing. He finishes his speech by shouting that the feelings of his comrades are surging through his whole body, emanating a massive amount of Magic to accompany his bold words.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 160, Pages 11-16 Smirking at the determined Mage, Zero tells him that it would be a shame to shatter someone like him to pieces, but he's simply heard enough, although he notes that it was fun while it lasted. They both charge at each other with their most powerful spells, Zero with Genesis Zero and Natsu with Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 160, Pages 17-19 With Natsu bearing down on him, Zero declares that it's the end of the history before him, but the beginning of a new world of nothing. He then casts Genesis Zero, opening the Gate of Wraithwail and allowing the denizens of the Land of Nil to come forth, who he he orders to consume Natsu's existence. These dark travelers surge forwards, overriding Natsu.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 161, Pages 2-5 In the Land of Nil, Natsu curses himself as he realizes he can't see anything and that he has no strength left. A spark of light suddenly appears and Igneel's voice comes from it, demanding to know how he could be defeated by something like that so easily, and questioning his status as a child of Igneel in this pathetic state. His words cause Natsu to have a momentary flashback of when he was young and he was instructed by his foster father to destroy a mountainous rock. Igneel simply tells him that he isn't asking the impossible of him and that he should believe in his abilities. The mighty Fire Dragon adds that Natsu is a Dragon Slayer, and he should not forget the pride that comes with that title. Igneel finishes his speech by reminding him that no matter what happens, he will always be proud of Natsu. Back in the Nil Dimension, Natsu smiles and starts to glow.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 67 Natsu uses the golden flames of his Magic to burn through Genesis Zero, freeing himself from the Land of Nil. Eyes bulging in fear, Zero notes how the flames are tearing his Magic to shreds, and watches as Natsu gives a terrifying bellow, his aura momentarily taking the form of a Dragon. In shock, Zero notes that Natsu is a true Dragon Slayer, receiving a massive punch from the Mage's flaming fists. Natsu then releases all his Magic Power into one last spell, Crimson Lotus: Phoenix Blade, headbutting Zero through multiple floors and back into Lacrima #1's room. Following this course, he and Zero smash into the Lacrima, destroying it and defeating the Dark Guild Master at the same time. With the five others being taken care of by his allies at the precise time needed, Nirvana is stopped, saving the Cait Shelter Guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 161, Pages 6-17 Aftermath Grinning, Natsu stands over the unconscious body of Zero. Jellal smiles as well, thinking to himself how Natsu had exceeded his expectations. However, the celebrations are short-lived, as Nirvana begins to crumble all around them. Natsu is saved from falling by Jellal, while Wendy is saved by a now-conscious Jura Neekis. Everyone else manages to escape through their own methods and meet up outside Nirvana. They wonder where Natsu and Jellal are, for they are not present. Their fears are soon dismissed as Hoteye springs up from the ground, revealing he had saved both of the missing Mages. Wendy, overjoyed, tackles and hugs Natsu with tears in her eyes and sincere gratitude for saving her guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 162, Pages 2-8 After Natsu and Wendy high-five, everyone is relieved, as their mission is accomplished. Lucy and Gray are shocked when informed that Jellal is the other Mage that helped them out, but Erza and Wendy convince them that he's not the same Jellal from before. Erza thanks him for all his help, but Jellal tells her that he shouldn't be thanked, admitting that he's afraid of getting his memories back. Thoughtfully, Erza looks at him and tells him that she's with him, and even if they end up hating each other again, her feelings for him won't change.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 162, Pages 9-12 Their conversation is interrupted by Ichiya who, while trying to leave to relieve himself, suddenly smacked into an invisible wall. Wendy notes that there are runes on the ground, trapping them all inside. As they all attempt to figure out who caused this, Lahar of the Magic Council and a group of Rune Knights appear. Lahar states that he has no intention of hurting them, he only intends for them to stay there awhile. He then reveals that they have come to arrest the Oración Seis, starting with Hoteye. Jura almost objects, but the former Dark Mage stops him, accepting his fate, with plans to start his life anew. Accepting his decision, Jura volunteers to look for Hoteye's brother in his place, asking what his name is so he can identify him. Hoteye then reveals his younger brother to be none other then Wally Buchanan, shocking Natsu and Happy. When Erza tells Hoteye of his brother's current state, of how he's traveling around the continent and is doing quite well, he has a flashback of his and his younger brother's youthful moments, during the time when they shared a lone potato they cultivated themselves among the rest of the dead crops. Hoteye sobs, calling it a miracle, slightly disbelieving that something this good would happen to him so soon after returning to the light. He then thanks them all with all of his gratitude.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 162, Pages 12-17 Ichiya, wishing to respond to the call of nature, asks if they can be released now that Hoteye has been taken away. However, Lahar states that they are not just here to arrest the Oración Seis, claiming that there is an evil even greater than that Dark Guild among them, and points to Jellal, much to the objection of everyone present.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 162, Pages 18-20 Jellal is then put under arrest for the crime of federal treason. Wendy argues that he has lost his memory and Lahar retorts that it is not a reasonable excuse. Jellal admits he has no intention of resisting and apologizes to Wendy for not remembering her. However, he is thankful to know that he had saved someone at some point in his life. Erza, thinking about everything Jellal has been through to break out of his darkness, starts to shake, and vows that she can't just let him go. Noticing this, Natsu starts a brawl with the Rune Knights in an attempt to get Jellal back. Each stating their personal opinions about the injustice of his arrest, the rest of the Allied Forces joins in as well. Although they fight valiantly for both Jellal's and Erza's sakes, claiming that Jellal is one of them and they're with him, Erza stops all of them in their act. She shoulders the full responsibility of her allies' actions, apologizes, and tells them that they may take Jellal away. Before Jellal leaves, he remembers her last name, Scarlet, and how it was made because of the color of her hair. They then bid each other farewell.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 163, Pages 2-15 Alone, Erza remembers the day that Jellal gave her a last name. When asked by a young Jellal and Wally of her name, she replied, "Erza, just Erza". Jellal commented that this is kind of sad and then notices her hair, noting that they can call her "Erza Scarlet" after its color. He claimed that this way, he'll never forget it. Overwhelmed by everything that has occurred, Erza sheds tears for the loss of Jellal.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 163, Pages 16-19 The Allied Forces later rest and recover in the Cait Shelter Guild. Roubaul, Cait Shelter's Guild Master, offers them his thanks.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 164, Pages 2-5 However, he later reveals to them the real truth behind Cait Shelter: they are not descendants of the Nirvit, but in fact the Nirvit themselves. Roubaul goes on to say that he is responsible for constructing Nirvana four centuries ago. Nirvana had been their home and a symbol of peace of the nation for many years. But as time grew, Nirvana took more Darkness upon itself, eventually balancing itself out by distributing this evil onto the Nirvit themselves, causing them to start slaughtering each other. This genocide left Roubaul the lone survivor of the Nirvit. However, in this present time, he was nothing but a spirit, as his body had perished long ago. In order to atone for his sins, he watched over Nirvana, and waited for somebody powerful enough to destroy it, which, thanks to the combined efforts of the Allied Forces, is finally accomplished. It is then revealed that all the Mages of Cait Shelter are in reality all high-level Illusions made by Roubaul in order to keep Wendy company, ever since she was first brought there seven years ago by a young boy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 164, Pages 7-15 Roubaul had originally intended to lead a solitary life, but he couldn't ignore that boy's request, and took Wendy in. When she tearfully mentioned that Jellal had told her that this was a Guild, Roubaul hastily agrees with this statement, and tells her to go outside, where everyone will be waiting for her. Thus, the Cait Shelter Guild was born, all for Wendy's sake. Roubaul smiles as he tells Wendy and Carla that they have no need for illusory companions anymore, because they have real ones right there with them. He bids her farewell, and as he disappears, he thanks everyone once more, asking them to take good care of the both of them. As Wendy mourns for his passing, Erza comes to her, lays her hand on Wendy's shoulder, and invites her to come with them back to Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 164, Pages 15-20 References Navigation Category:Fights